


A proper Goodbye

by Froggy1988



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/M, Goodbye Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy1988/pseuds/Froggy1988
Summary: Cassandra says goodbye to Varian with a steamy shower session. Smut & Lemons. A missing scene from Redemption Citadel.
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	A proper Goodbye

On the morning that Cassandra was due to leave Varian wished her goodbye on his own. It was a few hours before she’d actually be leaving but he knew that there would be a gathering of people then, and he had needed to say goodbye to her on his own. If it had been in front of people he may not have been able to hold himself together. He may have suggested that she leave, may have seen how much she needed it, but that didn’t mean he was happy about the situation. He’d never stop her though, he was in love with a wild spirit, and he didn’t care to cage her, because it would take away one of the things he loved most about her.

That morning he had locked his fingers in her hair and bent to kiss her, long and slow and deep, again and again, trying to save as much of her into his memories as he could. He’d sat on the bed they’d been sharing and buried his face in her stomach, his hands resting on her waist as he’d whispered to her.

“I love you, and I’m going to miss you every minute that you are away.”

Her hands folded through his hair, scratching lightly at the back of his neck. She kneeled in front of him, taking his chin in her hand and leaning forwards to kiss him once more.

“I could stay?” She whispered back.

He gave a sarcastic laugh.

“Stop tempting me. I know you’d be unhappy; I know your next path is different.”

“I'm taking the same path just slower. “She assured him with another long kiss, and he’d kept his eyes closed long after it was over, hearing the door open and her footsteps going down the stairs. He just hadn’t been able to watch her leave him.

He knew she was gone now, she had planned to search the rubble of her room and then say goodbye to Rapunzel and the others at the entrance to the Forrest. He knew that every minute she was moving further away from him.

He brushed the dirt off of himself, still searching through the rubbish, if one lock box had survived there was a possibility that others he'd kept stored under his bed had survived. Months of work destroyed, yet he did not care, because everybody was alive, and that was enough for him. Still, the ideas from his head were still in his head, he could write them down again, especially now his arm was out of its sling. He raised his hands out of the rubble, sighing at the black ash that was covering them. He rubbed his hands together trying to remove the worst of it, but it didn’t work.

He sighed, as he walked into the room that had been the shower. He hadn’t been in there since the fire, but he found it untouched. He guessed he should have known that it wouldn’t have been hit hard there was no wood, no fabrics, nothing for the fire to take a hold of. Though the tiles were smoke covered and some by the door cracked.

He went to examine the pipelines, finding them to be seemingly unscathed, as were the water tanks. It might be working. He walked over to the dial and turned it on to see a fresh steam of water burst out from the shower head. He let it run for a while, allowing the steam to fill the room. He took a deep breath, feeling the moist water entering his lungs, he felt like it was cleaning out his smoky lungs, a week on and he still had coughing fits but the moist air felt good.

He looked at the dust lining his arms, where he'd pulled up his shirt sleeves. The shower had been running for long enough now for him to judge it safe. He started to undress, and stepped under the water, giving a sharp gasp as the water the wound on his neck. Yet as it ran over his limbs he started to relax, he hadn’t felt clean since the fire, with his arm wrapped up and bandages over his neck, and almost an entire week in bed, he needed this.

He jumped as there was a crash behind him, he turned to see the blackened door fall from its hinges and collapse into several parts letting off a burst of black ash. Varian put his hand to his mouth and coughed.

“What the…” He said, but then the cause of the destruction made itself clear, as Cassandra still in riding cloak stepped into the room.

“Opps.”

"Cassie." Varian said shocked.

“This is still working? “She asked looking at the stream of water and Varian underneath it as she started to unbutton her cloak and drop it onto the dryer part of the floor. Varian was too surprised at seeing her to say anything as her hands undid the buttons of her shirt and it joined her clock on the floor quickly joined by the soft camisole she favoured over corsets.

Varian swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, his tongue thick.

“What um…” He mumbled. He tried again. “What are you doing here? I thought you'd left.”

“I wasn't ready, I wanted to say a proper goodbye.”

Her trousers and underwear fell to the floor in one swift mood and she stepped out of the pile of clothing. Varian thought he would have gotten used to seeing her naked, thought at some point it would stop having such an immediate effect on him, but he was starting to realise that it never would. The curves of her hips, of her breasts, the flatness of her stomach, those strong muscles of her arms and her legs, were a more beautiful composition than any painter could come up with.

“I thought we had.” He said as he moved aside for her to step under the water with him, her face automatically lifting upwards to let the water stream over her closed eyes and down her neck. He watched the water fall over her breasts, he imagined licking that stream of water as it travelled down and dripped off her nipple.

Her hands came to rest of his chest, and he looked up into her eyes

“I think we can do better, don't you?”

His answer was muffled by her mouth coming down upon his, her tongue delving deep into his mouth as her skin slid against him, her whole body coming to line up with his, the water that had flowed over them making them slick as her hands ran up and down his back. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss, lazily returning it, letting her take the lead.

She released him with a sharp gasp, excitement in her eyes.

“You know that this will just mean having to say goodbye again later?” Varian reminded her, hands on her hips so she wouldn’t pull to far away from him.  
  


“I know, but something didn’t feel right, and it was fun to sneak back in without anybody seeing me again.”  
  


“Well, if I wasn’t meant to see you, then I’m afraid that you’ve failed, as I can see all of you.”

“Don’t pretend like this isn’t the best moment of your day.”  
  


“It’s within the seven best moments of my life.”  
  


She looked confused. “Seven best?”  
  


“My brain isn’t working well enough for me to put them into order, but this is the seventh time I have seen you naked. Obviously the second time is first, and the first time is second, but don’t ask me to judge the rest.”  
  


“You talk too much.”

“I’ve been told.”  
  


“Are you counting the times that I was ill in that seven?”  
  


“Absolutely not, I have removed all thought of any part of your body when you were ill out of my mind because I am a gentleman.”  
  


“A gentleman.” She snorted.

“Yes, I always make sure you get at least one orgasm for each of mine, and that makes me a gentleman.”  
  


She laughed, and kissed him again, suddenly and with not so much passion as the suggestion to shut up. A suggestion he was more than willing to take as her hand moved down, and he felt a brief smile on her lips just before she playfully slapped his arse making him jump at the sudden sting.

“Hey.” He complained pulling away.

“Well, what you going to do about it?” She said with a smirk that Varian answered with one of his own. He dropped to his knees and found one of those rivulets of water starting at her hip. He grasped her round buttocks in his hands as he darted his tongue out to touch her hip, he felt the water running into his mouth. He licked up, ever so slowly, feeling her tense slightly with impatience as he tried to take as long as he could to inch up her stomach, finally reaching that hard nipple he’d been thinking of running his tongue over since she’d walked into the shower. She threw her head back and groaned when he finally took it in his mouth. It was a response he’d been expecting as it had been the same response she’d made every time that he’d done this before, but that didn’t make the noise any less delightful to him. He swore that when they finally parted he was going to hear that noise throughout the nights she was away from him.

As he worked his way back to her mouth he could feel things between them getting more heated, it never took them long to get to this point, breathy gasps and little shiver and need – just need for each other, taking over their every thought.

This was a bad idea, he didn’t have any of his prophylatics. They had used the final one earlier in the week, and he had no way of making any others. The desire to sink into her was growing too much for him, he didn’t know how they would stop if he let this carry on any longer.

He pulled away from her, his hands firm on her shoulders, trying to let her know that they had to stop.

“I uh.. we need to slow down.” He explained, his voice tumbling a little over the words as if his tongue wanted to refuse to say them.

“Why?” She asked him looking confused.

“Because the last thing I want is for you to end up pregnant and hating me.”

She gave him a wicked smile.

“I had something else in mind.” And with that she sunk to her knees, her face inches away from his throbbing dick, and looking him straight in the eyes she took him into her mouth. 

He gasped as he was enveloped by the silken wetness of her mouth, her lips tight around his shaft as she gave a gentle suck, and with a slow deliberate movement began to slide up and down his length. Pausing occasionally to swirl her tongue around the sensitive skin at the tip of his penis. Each time she did he bit his lip lightly and tensed slightly trying to stop his hips from bucking.

It was odd to him, how nervous he had felt the first time they had made love, he’d wanted it more than he could remember wanting anything in his adult life, and he had all the information, but he knew that didn’t always mean a good outcome. He’d most been afraid of hurting her, of it not being good for her. Then when the moment had come, all the feelings he’d had for her, the loving feelings as well as the desire had taken over. It was strange how very quickly he’d come to feel confident in being with her, but she reacted so easily to him, her body trembling at his lightest touch, nipples hardening, flesh opening, it was hard to not simply enjoy her.

He loved what she was doing to him, the different pressures that she was applying, never too much, the warmth and slickness of her, but he wanted to feel more connected to her. He was missing having her close to him, knowing that he would soon be without her. He bent down, gently taking her under the arm and pulling her up with him so that he could kiss her mouth. As he did so he slide his hands down her wet skin, till he slipped between her folds and felt a different type of fluid gathering there, the proof that taking him in her mouth was making her wet. She sighed against him, resting her head on his shoulder as his fingers worked within her, but she soon stopped him, her hand pushing gently on his chest. He let her go, confusion on his face as she slipped back down to her knees. His sensitive flesh sliding back through her lightly parted lips.

At this moment she was claiming complete control over him, he could do nothing but give into the sensations, the slow sucking, the light dance of her tongue, although he would never want to do anything but to give himself over to her. The confidence in her movements, the directness of her gaze, and the strange mix of laughter and desire in her eyes, enjoying that she could do this too him. It was a different type of intimacy, complete trust, giving himself over entirely, and what was it for her he imagined? Just knowing that she had him by the balls? Watching him come apart? Knowing that it was entirely through her actions and movements that he would come undone? Not like when he was moving inside her, when at best it was a joint effort. Not that it was anything like effort to come with Cassandra, if was usually effort to make it last.

There was a gentle lifting pressure as she cupped his balls with her hand, her fingers moving lightly against him as if she was simply turning dice in her hands. He gave a sharp pained intake of breath when her fingernail grazed the skin.

“Careful milady.” He said in a light tone, before gasping. She seemed to be chuckling and the reverberations were shooting up his shaft, pulsation in his balls, quickening the tension building in his stomach. She met his eyes, looking devilish as she pulled off for a second and smiled, only to dive back onto his dick making him watch as she slowly took him deeper than she ever had before, and then she hummed, and those delicious vibrations started again.

"Cassandra." He said lightly tugging on her hair.

He opened his eyes and met hers, taking all his self-control not to throw his head back and groan at the look of her lips pursed almost around the base of his shaft, her tongue still moving against him.

"Uh, Cassie I'm gonna come." He managed to gasp.

He expected her to release him. He expected the cold air to hit his cock as it became bereft of the warm enclosure of her mouth. Instead he could feel a little tug of her lips, see a light enter her eyes and she took him still deeper into her mouth, sinking onto him until her nose was buried in his hair.

The realisation she had no intention to stop drive him over the edge. He collapsed back against the hard wall his hand grasping at the hot metal pipe at his side, as he closed his eyes, and his mind went blank. The pressure bursting forth as he was coming down her throat, and she was taking it, her throat contracting around him as she swallowed.

There was cold air, and a sense of wonder at the fact his love of his life was knelt on the wet floor looking up at him, with his seed inside of her. She stood up and kissed him deeply, her tongue sliding against his. He could taste the salty bitterness of his own fluids. There was something sinful and devilishly dirty about that and he pulled her closer to him enjoying the slick viscerality of her mouth.

They looked into each other eyes, and the excitement disappeared to be replaced with a sadness, the silence uncomfortable as they knew that this was goodbye again. He wordlessly enveloped her in a hug, holding her as long minutes passed by, knowing at some point he'd have to let go, but barely being able to bear it.

"Come back to me." He whispered into her hair. "I'll be waiting."

“I will, I mean, if you want to keep your gentleman status then you owe me one.”


End file.
